1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving device and a driving method of a liquid drop ejecting head and to a liquid drop ejecting device, and in particular, relates to a driving device and a driving method of a liquid drop ejecting head which ejects a liquid drop due to vibration of a piezoelectric element such as a piezo element or the like, and to a liquid drop ejecting device.
2. Related Art
In a liquid drop ejecting device such as an inkjet printer or the like which ejects liquid drops by using a piezo element as an actuator, there are known, in generating pressure within a chamber in which liquid drops are filled, analog waveform driving which can generate an arbitrary pressure at an arbitrary time (e.g., the driving waveform shown in FIG. 12A), and rectangular wave driving which can control only the time and in which the pressure is constant (e.g., the driving waveform shown in FIG. 12B).